


ULC GUIDEBOOK

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Y'all want resources? Here it is!(These may change as I add things!)





	1. Index/Basis

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my twitter Y'all know the drill if you're reading this
> 
> [Boop](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep)

**WHAT IS A ULC: Unidentified Living Creature.**

 

**Tiers of unknowns:**

**ULC’s: (creatures that act like normal animals (eating, sleeping, mating) but are unknown.)**

**Entities: (ghosts, spirits, no form, do not reproduce)**

**Zones: (charged or unusual areas)**

**Sentients: (Any non ULC with sentiance)**

 

**Tiers of ULCs:**

**Humanoids:** Have mostly human physical characteristics. Can blend in with human society without much issue.  _ Were-creatures, Angels, High Shadow people, Taurs _

**Beastmen:** Slight humanoid shape, maybe a few characteristics, but primarily of a beastly nature and appearance.  _ Sasquatch types, Owlmen types, Goatmen types _

**Oddities:** Bears most resemblance to any ID’ed creature. Can be a combo of multiple. These rarely speak, and often blend in with other beings of their ‘kind’.  _ Jackalopes, Chupacabras, Smokehounds, Tatzelwyrms, Dragons _

**Eldritch Horrors:** Anything that is a ULC, but straight up cannot or never had bore any resemblance to a known creature. Often has some form of shifting body.  _???? _

 

_Note on VVitches:_ ‘Vvitch’ is a term used with any being that has a very high magic capability, and just that. They can have highly trained or enhanced physical strength or characteristics, but they rely more on magic. VVitches have only been recorded as being within the Beastmen and Humanoid classes. Humanoid VVitches are much more common than Beastmen ones, but they have happened. _(See “Madame Mothra”)_


	2. S-K-N W-L-K-R S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**S-K-N-W-K-R**  
_Class:_ Humanoid

 _Stats_ : Avg. Height, 16-20 ft, unaltered. Skinny appearance, likened to a “Naked jersey devil”

 _Info_ EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. NEVER SEEK ONE OUT. Capable of extreme body mod., which enables the thing to mimic ANY AND ALL CREATURES. _EVEN THE POWERS AND ABILITIES OF THE ORIGINAL BEING WILL BE COPIED OVER_. An attack from one often leads to partial possession, and any person(s) who get within 15 feet can have a lowered resistance to Disease, Physical Injury, or Possession. This can last for DECADES. However, the thing will never be a perfect mimic, so if you notice anyone behaving strangely, especially at night, pretend you are talking to a familiar stranger. Be wary of ANY AND ALL DEMANDS THE THING MAY MAKE OR ASK OF YOU. 

_Signs_ : Whistling at night, creaking noises when the individual moves, excessively clacking teeth, frequently making unnatural noises/verbalizations, smiling excessively (while their smile looks too wide, like it’s being very, very forced.)

 _How to deal with it_ : You can’t. Pray. Pray the original is still alive and will show up, causing the thing to bail. If not, protect yourself with any and all wards. If you have any totem animal or spiritually significant creature, try and ask it to protect you or gain permission to sacrifice it, eat it’s heart raw, that is said to make you immune. Spread the blood all over the thing’s new belongings, that is also said to drive it off.


	3. Were-Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were-fam stuff!! Yay!! (I may make specific ones later but that's so much more workkkkk)

**Were-creatures:**  
Creatures that appear mostly human until they shift into X animal. All Weres shift into Mammals, with other titles and biological differences belonging to other shifter species.  
Were's need to shift about once or twice a month, to avoid harming their bodies, with each shift lasting at least 4 hours.

The diet of Weres varies wildly depending on their ‘base’ animal. Carnivores need to have a high meat diet, herbivores tend to have trouble with digesting meats. These are typically listed on a case by case basis. Most things about Were-creature society is based off of their base animals, for example, Two male Weres with Feline/panthera base animals will not get along immediately, especially if there is a large age difference or one of them is still a juvenile. If they are on good terms, their relationship could quickly take a turn for the worse if they get into an argument or have to shift in close proximity. Canine based Weres tend to be very family oriented, and get stressed when left alone for long periods of time or when family members are fighting. 

However, their base animal does **not** dictate the personality of any individual. The traits mentioned above are called ‘Carryovers’ and the carryovers for each base animal and each individual are different for each individual. Most individuals do tend to have some core carryovers, which is grooming habits, play behaviour, and body language. The gender distinctions between these carryovers tend to dissipate when applied to Were creatures, especially in modern times. It’s much more common for male Weres to stick around and support their families than their base animal would do in the wild. 

What allows Were's to shift is a loose bone and muscle structure, that can form and re-form at will, however, when shifting, their bodies overload their system with natural painkillers, which can cause the individual to seem much more uncontrolled and wild until the compounds wear off, after about 1-2 hours. Children only begin to/gain control of when they shift at about 5-7 years of age.

Werewolves shift around the full moon, not because they have too, but because it has been tradition for millennia. Werewolves will shift on our around the full moon every month, unless something denies them the ability to do so.


	4. Ubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azazel's entire species: Explained

**Ubi (Succubi and/or Incubi)**

Humanoids

Endangered, due to Starvation and reproduction issues.

 

Ubi feed off of the natural electricity, hormones/pheromones and magical energy of other creatures, particularly humans.Humans are the preferred ‘food’ of Ubi due to the high amount of typically unused magical energy they contain, and the sheer amount of hormones/pheromones they can produce without tiring. Unlike their cousins the Vampyres, they do this by living with humans instead of consuming/killing them. Their prime diet is Sexual/internal fluids (Save for waste products) and sapping electricity/magical energy through physical touch.

 

Because of this, they are highly dependant on humans. This has caused problems, as they themselves are not human, so humans are not very welcoming of them. They also do not reproduce like humans do, and Reproduction was a key aspect of Monogamy for most of human history. Monogamous relationships are much more nutritious for Ubi, as their bodies adapt to specific people’s energy over time. Energy is best gathered through Sex, but physical contact as well as kissing provides a good amount. (Touches tend to only equate to a handful of candy, while kisses are more hardy snacks, like a granola bar, and sex/extended intimate activities is like a full meal.) However, ubi only need about 5-7 meals a week (or less, depending on the bond) to survive, due to the efficiency of their bodies. Ubi cannot refuse meals from another human, due to the scarcity of their food, however ‘overfeeding’ is a typical practice within intimate relationships, as the stored energy will be converted into something similar to human fat and be used when no other food is available.

 

Reproduction is one of the prime causes of extinction. Ubi reproduce typically every 5 or so years. But the actual process takes around 2 years. Ubi passively collect spare energy from a SINGLE human and gradually ‘shape’ it into a young ubi. They can gather this energy for decades, slowly collecting and compiling it until it is enough to form a ‘seed’, which is then magically removed from the body. This ‘seed’ is roughly the size of a football upon materializing/condensing. The parents then have a 5 year stretch to give the ‘seed’ enough energy to become a fleshed out Ubi. ‘Fleshed out’ Ubi appear to be human teenagers or children upon hatching, and must learn the tricks of the trade via their parents. Most young Ubi die due to starvation shortly after birth, because the parents cannot transfer enough energy to them, and they cannot find a semi-permanent human to feed off of/bond with. 

 

Because of the extreme fragility of young Ubi, very few survive to adulthood, where they continue to run the risk of starvation or death via murderous humans. Ubi can live indefinitely, however they are considered a ‘mortal’ being in the sense that physical violence (Death by gunshot, sword, etc) will kill them.

 

Ubi give themselves titles based off of their ‘roles’ within a relationship (Specifically of a sexual nature). Succubi are bottoms, Ubi switch, and Incubi are tops. Any individual can change their title at any point as long as it suits their current relationship. However the species as a whole are referred to as Ubi.

 

Ubi use small charm spells called ‘Glamours’ to hide their inhuman attributes, which typically contain horns, wings, and a tail, along with ‘unnatural’ hair,skin, and eye colors. These physical variations have no limits or rules, and because of this, Ubi come in many different forms.


End file.
